Never Leave This Bed
by Jen733
Summary: After months of corresponding through emails and phone calls, Bella and Edward meet again, only this time it's for Alice and Jasper's wedding.  Will Bella run away from Texas again or give into what she really wants?  Just a Kiss continued...


**Never Leave This Bed**

_**Rated: M**_

_**Summary: After months of corresponding through emails and phone calls, Bella and Edward meet again, only this time it's for Alice and Jasper's wedding. Will Bella run away from Texas again or give into what she really wants? This is a continuation of Just a Kiss. **_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a Kiss continued...<strong>_

**!_**

"Miss _Swan_," Billy says, drawing out my name in the most annoying way. "Your face is turning red. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I'm fine, Billy. Finish your work."

"But it's really red. And when my face gets red, my momma says it's 'cause I'm sick."

I sigh, letting out a long breath. "Finish, Billy." And I give him "the look" – the one all kids are afraid of when you give it.

I don't have fever and I'm definitely not sick. No, I'm reading an email from Edward. And it's one of his daily emails, and it makes me blush like crazy.

.

**From: **MrSmilesCullenkids(com)net  
><strong>To: <strong>BellaFalls23Gmail(dot)com**  
>Date: <strong>December 20th, 2011 10: 26 AM  
><strong>Subject: Hey<strong>

_Bella,_

_Or should I say Isabella... Does that sound sexier to you? _

_I've been thinking a lot about you. I'm anxious to see you and although I hate to admit it, I feel like a stuttering 13 year old, worried over his first date. Wait, 13 is kind of young for a first date... 13 and waiting for my first kiss. Instead, I'm a 29 year old man, nervous and excited to see you again. It's been too long. _

_Where do we go from here? Shake hands? A hug? A kiss, perhaps? Or can I just haul you into my hotel room and lock you away for the week? It's so different from the late night chatting that we've been doing. I don't know how to act around you when we're face to face. _

_And why in the hell is it that Alice and Jasper are getting married already and I haven't even seen you since THAT night? And now we're in this awkward one-night stand phase, having to face each other again – months later. Oh, and you're my long distance-internet-onenightstand-girlfriend._

_I can't and haven't stopped thinking about you. I'm glad you finally replied to one of my emails all those months ago, and I am extremely happy that you're in my life now. You left me in that barn, feeling like a reject. I'm kidding; I just want you to feel guilty so you'll go easy on me. Please don't knee me in the nuts. That's my only request. _

_We're about to leave my place and head to the airport to pick up Alice and Rose, so I should get off of the computer soon. By the way, could you wear that dark gray dress that you showed me on Skype last night? Maybe we when go out? I can't stop thinking about you in that. Or out of it, for that matter. _

_You really should have called in sick today. I would be seeing you in a few short hours and not watching Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett act like teenagers. _

_Fifth wheel, here I come._

_Sincerely (and thanks for making me fifth wheel... you have some serious making up to do),_

_Edward Masen – Perv Extraordinaire_

.

My choice to reconnect with Edward wasn't as difficult as I made it out to be. One-night stands were never my thing - that was my first and only one - so when he tried to contact me immediately after, I avoided him. He went through Rose and Alice, trying to get them to talk to me, but I refused. I watched for months as Alice and Rose fell in love with Jasper and Emmett, which was extremely depressing for me. I wanted to let myself go and fall in love so easily like they did, but I couldn't. I had spent years watching my mother "fall in love" with a man, only to drop him quickly for the next one, while dragging me through it all. Cross-country moves and living in crappy apartments while in between men – it was a nightmare, and now I had control of my life. I was afraid to lose that control, and falling for Edward made me feel like I was losing it.

Trying _not to fall_ for Edward Masen was pointless.

He's charming, funny, and brightens my day with his quirky emails. Well, 'quirky' isn't the right word... 'cocky' is more like it. He knows I want him, and he's more than open about wanting me. And to be honest, I cannot wait to spend some real time with him that doesn't involve chatting over Skype or emails.

When I was younger, I promised myself that I would never change my life for a man. He would have to fit into my life with no adjustments if he wanted to bewith me. But I feel differently now. If Edward asked me, I would move to Dallas to be with him – leaving my job behind. Rose and Alice were already planning their moves to Texas – Alice especially, seeing as she was getting married this week. Rose just had to finish out her contract for another month at her job and then she was moving to be with Emmett. My teaching job wasn't something that would hold me back from being with my friends _or _with Edward.

Edward was my long-distance boyfriend whom I hadn't seen since that short trip to Texas. And my stomach was currently flipping over at the thought of _finally_ seeing my boyfriend again.

.

**From: **BellaFalls23Gmail(dot)com  
><strong>To: <strong>MrSmilesCullenkids(com)net**  
>Date: <strong>December 20th, 2011 11:48 AM  
><strong>Subject: Re: Hey <strong>

_Sorry baby... and yes, I'll make it up to you as soon as I get there. What would you like? (that's a scary question to ask you, btw) _

_Why are you nervous? Should I be? Because I am, I admit it. But hearing that Mr. Smooth Talker is nervous, too, makes me even more nervous. I was fine before, and now my face is hot and my palms are clammy just thinking about seeing you. Are you going to kiss me right away? Or is it going to be awkward? Or should I make the first move? So many questions running through my head now. You definitely have some making up to do since you made me so nervous!_

_Are you going to pick me up or is everyone coming? I hope just you. And are we hanging out with everyone or going back to your place? Or should I get a hotel room?_

_See you soon. ;)_

_Bella_

_._

I keep picturing our reunion in my head, and my nerves are growing by the second. Speaking on the phone or chatting online with him has been so easy, and the thought of being face to face with him is daunting, to be honest. Will he still like me if I blush like a moron when he gives me simple compliments? Will he be able to keep the conversation going when I'm too shy to say anything? It's like we're starting over again – I'm going to be that shy person that he met _that _day. Thesame day that I lost all control over myself and gave into what I wanted so badly with him.

I'm a moron.

**!_**

_I'm here. –B_

_Why the short and to the point text? –E_

_Nervous. –B_

_Quit. –E_

_Okay. –B_

Edward doesn't know that I'm standing just a few feet away from him. I see the worry on his face and immediately feel horrible for making him feel that way. And I know it's time to just let go of any nervousness that I have because he's so worth it.

_Quit standing over there, stalker. Come here, baby. –E_

I laugh loudly and look up from my phone to find Edward standing directly in front of me. In an instant he's made me forget any worries that I had.

"Hey, beautiful. Need a ride?"

And I'm still giggling because, like I said before, I'm an absolute moron, and part of me knows that he means that in the most perverted way possible. "Yes, but I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Ditch that loser and come with me," he says, grinning crookedly as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm a doctor... I could give you anything you want."

I blush and nod toward his badge from work that he forgot to take off. "Really? Because that says you're a dentist. Not a _real _doctor."

Edward takes my joke like a pro, laughing heartily. Emmett and Jasper always give him a hard time about it, stealing the joke from _The Hangover, _which is their favorite movie. Edward could be an unemployed slob and I would still love him. And just like that, I choke; coughing like crazy at my internal thoughts. Love him? A slob? _LOVE him? _I don't know what's crazier– loving an unemployed slob or finally hearing myself say that I love him.

Edward practically leaps forward, patting my back sweetly. "Okay, baby?"

This was not how I saw our reunion happening.

Feeling insanely embarrassed, I nod. "Yeah, I just – swallowed wrong or something, I don't know."

Chuckling lowly, Edward leans down and kisses my temple, his lips lingering there for longer than I expect. I swoon like a madwoman. "Well, don't do that, babe."

This is so, so awkward, but I'm so freaking happy to see him.

"You ready to go?" he asks, wrapping his arm around me and conveniently slipping the bag from my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say, looking up at him and realizing at that moment just how much I'd missed him.

Edward grabs the handle of my suitcase with his free hand and keeps his other arm wrapped around my shoulder. He navigates us through the thick crowd, leading us outside and to the huge parking lot. We walk in silence – he's cool, calm and collected and I'm a raging mess. I wish I could think of something to say – something that will remind him that I'm not completely mute.

"So... Rose and Alice are getting wasted with the guys. I told them I was taking you back to my place, but if you want to go over there, we can do whatever you want," he says, his words coming out more quickly than I expect, which means he's nervous too.

I could easily pass for a human tomato at this point, so I'm very happy that it's dark out. _This _is why I chose a late flight out. "I want to go back to your house. Remember? Or I can get a hotel room..."

"Hell, no!" Edward says quickly, and I decide at that moment that I will keep this irritating, girlish giggle going all night long. "Absolutely no hotel." His arm tightens around me for a moment.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure."

"Good, because I give an excellent turn-down service and offer a full breakfast buffet – anything you want."

"Perv," I say jokingly because that's exactly what he is.

"Damn right," he says proudly.

I don't know how I lived without him for so long.

**!_**

While unpacking my things, Edward turns on music in the living room and orders take out. I'm so glad that we're staying in for the night because I don't want to be around other people. I just want to spend time with him – _alone. _After all, I've waited almost a year to be with him. _A year_. I feel utterly ridiculous for holding back for so long. A complete fool.

"Food will be here in twenty," Edward hollers from the hallway, his Texas twang really evident and so very sexy. He pokes his head in the doorway and grins. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yep," I reply and almost gasp aloud as he steps into the room. He is so very handsome; I just can't believe he's _mine_. While I was unpacking he said he was going to change and he did – into plaid sleep pants and a gray t-shirt. I have an overwhelming urge to strip him of the sexy clothes.

"You okay?" he asks, taking a few steps toward me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay... just–"

"Nervous?" Edward finishes for me.

Which is true, but I'm really just wondering why he hasn't kissed me. I thought we'd be making out and naked in bed by this point. He's not timid or shy like me, so why hasn't he made a move yet?

Shrugging my shoulders, I sit on the edge of the bed and glance down, noticing I'm holding a thong. Why in the fuck did I pull out my thong anyway? It wasn't like I was changing. Seriously, I'm just the world's biggest idiot. And even more so as I hurriedly shove it under my leg. "Nah... I'm not that nervous."

Cautiously, Edward sits next to me and places his hand on my thigh. "Quit over thinking it, Bella."

I look at him and smile, placing my hand on top of his. "I promise I'm not."

He gives me a shoulder-bump and grabs my hand, pulling me from the bed. "Good... so let's go find a girly chick flick for you to make me watch."

He's really sucking up. And as I walk down the hall with him, I plan on making him watch the girliest chick flick movie I can find. "Trying to–"

But my thoughts words are cut off as he abruptly stops, carefully pushes me against the wall and presses his lips to mine. I _love, love, love _when a guy takes the lead on a kiss – strong and to the point, showing exactly what they want. And _god_, I want him so much.

One of his hands moves to my hip while the other caresses the side of my face. His fingertips ghost along my cheek bone. He's so smooth and yet, here I am, fumbling hands and all. Edward opens his mouth and I do the same just as he slips his tongue inside my mouth. All I can think about is it's _finally _happening. This kiss is even better than our first, which I didn't think was possible.

Suddenly, my hands are everywhere and I just stop thinking and kiss him back with so much passion that I'm ready to rip all of our clothing off. I didn't plan on being so wild or crazy and losing control, but with him, I'm such a different person.

Slowing us down, Edward pulls his mouth away from mine, but only a bit, as I can still feel his lips lightly brushing mine. "I've been dying to do that all night," he says, his voice low and husky as both hands settle on my hips.

He makes me feel so special. The last guy I went on a date with, way before Edward came along, practically dry humped me in the hallway to my apartment, making sure I could feel his _little _member. But Edward doesn't do that. I know what his cock feels like – how good it feels inside me. He doesn't have to grope and hump me in the hallway to give me a tease.

"Me too," I whisper, settling my arms around his neck.

"Let's go make out on the couch 'til the food gets here," Edward says, grinning cockily.

And we do.

We take a few minutes to eat quickly before resuming other, more interesting activities – so quickly that Tom Hanks' character is just spilling his guts to the radio host about his wife who died before Edward is carrying me to his bedroom. Our clothes are discarded along the path to his bed and once we're there, I'm speechless and thrilled to be beneath him again. He's so thorough – so fucking thorough that I'm almost screaming his name before he even touches me. And when he does touch me, I beg him to stop because I just want him inside me again.

I've never been this vocal, but he brings out that side of me.

When he pushes inside, I have to remind myself to breathe. He's _that _good.

"You're fucking beautiful," Edward moans, and continues to ramble sweet things about me.

My hands rub along his back, loving the feeling of his muscles moving. He's so toned and just so sexy. There are no words to describe how wonderful it feels to know that I'm his, and he's mine.

We'd started out frantically, but Edward suddenly slows down, pushing so deep inside me before pulling out slowly. He kisses me so sweetly, and I realize we've gone from having sex to making love. It's so perfect and sweet that I'm afraid I might cry like one of those crazy girls in the movies that I roll my eyes over.

"I can't lose you ever again, baby," Edward says, kissing along my jaw line, up to my ear. "Promise me, you'll remember how great we are together if you start having second thoughts."

"I won't have second thoughts," I say thickly, tightening my arms around him. "I can't go without you again, Edward."

"I think I've fallen in love with you," he says, his green eyes staring intensely at me He lets out a small grunt, his arms shaking as he continues to move inside me, and he rests his forehead against mine. "Actually, I know I have."

Tears fall down the side of my face because this is absolutely the sweetest moment of my life – one that I will never forget. Most people would think I'm crazy for falling in love with someone that I'd had a one-night stand with and then basically an online dating relationship with for an entire year, but I don't really care what anyone thinks. He's it for me. The first man I fell in love with will be the last.

"I love you," I say, resting my trembling legs on the bed.

Edward rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him, never losing our connection. He sits up, trailing soft kisses from my shoulder down to my breast, while his hands gently squeeze my ass. I can barely move, but I do – just very slowly.

"You don't know long I've waited to hear that from you," Edward says, placing a light kiss between my breasts.

"I do," I reply, letting out a long moan when his fingers lightly touch my clit. And I'm done for. I push down so hard onto him and he's so deep – _so _good. Seconds later, he's cursing again which is sexier than anything else, as he comes inside me.

I never thought a simple kiss with a stranger would lead to something as good as this. "Promise you'll never leave me?" I ask, feeling so emotional and scared that the best thing in my life could be taken away now that I've finally found it.

"Never, Bella."

**!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my awesome beta, Jen328 for getting this back to me so I didn't miss the deadline – ILY bb! And thanks to all of you for donating to FSAA! And thanks to Heather Dawn for another amazing banner!<strong>


End file.
